This specification describes a vehicle engine sound enhancement system. Engine sound enhancement systems provide enhanced sound to modify the sonic and/or vibratory experience of a vehicle driver, a vehicle occupant, or a person nearby the vehicle. For example, an engine sound enhancement system may cause a relatively quiet vehicle, for example an electrically powered vehicle, to provide an indication to the driver that the engine is operating and to provide a sensory indication to operating conditions of the vehicle, for example the speed at which the vehicle is traveling. In a hybrid vehicle, the sound enhancement system may provide to the driver a constant sonic experience, despite changes from internal combustion power to electric motor power. An engine sound enhancement system may allow the occupants to experience the engine sound at a loud, stimulating, level, without being annoyingly loud to persons outside the vehicle. An engine sound enhancement system can provide an audible indication to pedestrians that a moving vehicle, for example an electrically powered vehicle, is nearby.